blank page
by ellesugars
Summary: and gradually, she fills the white with color - an exploration of naminé's creation to her time in castle oblivion.


**DISCLAIMER: **Kingdom Hearts isn't mine...eh..please don't sue me.

._.

**-------------------  
Blank Page  
****-------------------**

A young girl stirred on the dirt floor of a cave. She felt the strangest thing, like she was…unfinished. And something was swarming around her. Little glowing lights were flying all over, similar to stars in shape and appearance. She reached up a hand, confused. _So pale_, she thinks. The glowing stars came together and began to melt into one another, and eventually the tips of her fingers were formed. She stared, observing the strange occurrence with dreamy curiosity. The feeling in her hand was warm and she averted her eyes to avoid the bright shimmer of the other pyreflies as she took more of a form.

All around her on the rocky cave walls were drawings and doodles of many different things -- things she didn't recognize. At another glance, and another, she realized that she really didn't recognize anything at all.

She wandered around the cave more until she came to an exit, almost completely blocked by rubble and broken tree branches. She pushed them aside and widened her eyes at the scene outside.

Darkness was all that was left of the place. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out a faint horizon, and below it a sea of purple water. The salt in the air stung her senses as she walked across the cold sand, carefully enough not to trip over any destroyed piece of the island, until she reached the sea's edge. She realized when she saw the reflection in the water that there were a multitude of stars scattered across the black sky and looked up in wonder. But slowly and one by one, the stars began to blink out into nothingness. She didn't know if this was normal or not, and tried not to worry about it lest she think herself in circles.

After all, there was no one on these islands to tell her just what was going on. There was no one anywhere. For the first, but definitely not the last time, she began to feel alone. So alone, and small, next to that ever-continuous black sky.

The girl looked down into the sea and started when she saw something looking back at her. It moved when she did, and she sighed when she realized it was only her reflection. She stared at it a moment longer, intrigued. She moved her hand up to touch her hair, pale blonde in the darkness. Her eyes were a light blue and as she stared longer they began to look…tired. Weary. She closed them and moved away.

_Who…am I?_

Suddenly, in the black, there was a flash of color. A girl, laughing and smiling on a bright and vibrant island, a fiery sunset in the background. Her red hair framed her face delicately as she grinned.

The blonde shook out of her trance and looked around. Nothing there. She furrowed her brow and closed her eyes again.

The red-haired girl was still there. She smiled.

_Naminé_.

---

How long had it been? A few hours? Naminé wondered, frustrated, as she walked along the shoreline, searching for someone, anyone. She sighed and gave up, walking back to the seawall and climbing the stairs to the mess of branches that was the entrance to the cave.  
She stopped.

Inside, there was a door.

Had she noticed this before? Naminé didn't know. But one thing was certain, it was open and a glowing light was pouring out of it, drawing the girl to its warmth. She took a deep breath, and resolved that anywhere was better than this destroyed and empty place. Naminé stepped forward.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing on a snowy path in front of a great castle. Beyond it was darkness, clouds and storms brewing up in random places. She was fascinated, eyes scanning over every turret and tower, marveling at the angles and height of the place. Her line of vision traced down a spiraling arch into a large doorway, and she felt her heart leap. _Maybe someone will be there! I could ask for help, or someone to stay with! _

At this point, she really didn't care who would be there waiting for her. As long as it was someone, she would be satisfied.

Naminé ran hurriedly, sandals clacking up the stairs and she nervously knocked on the door. Her heart was racing as she waited for someone to come. A minute passed and she knocked again. She began to wonder if that minute was actually five. And if those five minutes were actually ten. Her eyes welled up in frustration and she knocked three times, hard. No one came. Naminé looked around, exhaling in desperation, and decided she would just open the door and walk in. It was heavy, but there was no way that was going to stop her now. She needed to see something besides solitude.

Inside, she called out down the long white hallway. Her voice was shaky, so she tried again. Not long after, the door behind her shut with a thud and she jumped. Unconsciously, her hands were drawing up to her chest and she was looking over her shoulder more than usual. She made her way through the halls, all of them pale white marble. She was reminded of her own dress, and of her pale complexion. _It's like…me_.

Naminé was starting to lose track of time. All of the halls and flower vases and chandeliers on the ceiling were starting to look the same. She looked up to a long and tall window, wondering how light could be flooding into the rooms when there was a stormy darkness outside. Why wasn't there anyone here?

Was anyone…anywhere?

Was she so positively alone that no matter where she would go, she would see no one but herself? Naminé huffed. Her stupid reflection. It was all she had for company now. She hated it, so devoid of color and life, eyes only reflecting bitterness and desperation. Just how long would she have to go on like this? Her imagination was flooded with scenes of herself, running up and down white hallways for ages. Crying out for someone to come, to no avail. They never ended well. She didn't want to spend forever locked away with only her own mind. It scared her like nothing else could.

Naminé mentally shook herself, looking away and rubbing the fresh tears from her sore eyes. She pushed herself forward, willing her feet to go on, propelling herself on the small glimmer of hope that she would find something -- or someone.

She followed the angelic stone molding on the sides of the halls down to a room that somehow looked different from the others. _Different! _There was a large glass orb set in a marble flower in the middle of the room, and chairs in the corner. She ran to them, curling up under a large windowsill and wrapping her arms around her tired legs. She closed her eyes, finally letting a second wave of tears break through in the silence.

The last thing seen in daylight before it fell into a weary slumber was the window's blue-tinted ethereal glow cast over the soft white room and the girl inside.

---

Naminé awoke slowly, feeling a chill coming over her and muscles sore from sleeping on the cool marble floor. When she saw the too-white room again, she was disappointed. _What, had you been hoping for something else?_ her conscience chided her. She would have given anything to wake up somewhere else. Somewhere warm, somewhere colorful. Somewhere like…where the red-haired girl lived. Naminé remembered back to her first day, back to the vision of that fiery sunset and the girl's contagious vibrancy. Naminé wanted to see her again, and started shutting her eyes tight. But nothing came. Naminé sighed.

And then she saw something.

The spark returned to her bright blue eyes as they landed on the space in front of her. A sketchpad and set of colored pencils were laying on the pale white floor. Naminé picked them up hastily, running her hand down the front of the sketchpad and looking around for who might have left them for her. There was no one there. _Figures_.

She brushed it off and picked up a red pencil, lazily stroking it down the page. Then she picked up and orange and a yellow and quickly filled the page with a swirl of warm colors. She smiled for the first time and added more to her drawing, tall green trees with huge purple leaves and dark brown trunks. She drew the sea, wide and deep, silver fish darting through the waves. And last she placed a sky, an endless blue, dotting it with stars. Not like the black one on that destroyed island, she thought. One that was clear and beautiful. One that she could look into for ages and lose herself in.

So Naminé began to fill her blank pages, drawing castles and landscapes and red-haired princesses from far-off lands, until she could feel life flaming up inside her again. These were her days, always pushing herself to draw more, to be more, and to paint her empty castle with her new found joy and memories.

And then one day, Naminé drew something different. A boy, with spiky dark hair and eyes as blue as her endless sky. She closed the sketchbook, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------

**a/n: **wowza, that's my longest fic yet. xD

concrit would be AWESOME. :D

thanks for reading!


End file.
